Unexpected Happy Endings
by erin.durack
Summary: The curse has been broken, and everyone is remembering where they came from. Everyone except Sophie Mathews that is. She had lived in this town for many years, and from what Henry said everyone that lives here or can get here is connected to the book and enchanted forest. So she had to be from there right? Guess only time would truly tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone, I am new to Once Upon a Time fanfiction, and to the series in itself. Recently watched up to the end of season 5 and fell in love with it. Here is a little story that popped into my head as I was watching. And while I do love Emma and Killian together, I thought of another pairing that I felt could be cool to see play out. Also a storyline in here for Regina, maybe she will get a happy ending after all. Anyways I hope you enjoy the story. If you feel like offering unconstructive unnecessarily negative comments then please keep them to yourself. That being said I do love hearing reviews and comments on where people might like to see the story go. This is a fly by the seat of my pants kind of story so I am writing it one chapter at a time.**

 **Enojy!**

 **-E**

Loneliness, that is what I felt as I walked through the streets of Storybrooke today. The curse was broken and everyone was regaining their memories, but for some reason I had not. I still only remembered the life I'd always had. The life of a nurse, who worked here at the Storybrooke hospital. I lived in a modest 3 bedroom home, that was similar to Mary Margaret's or I guess Snow White's loft. It had so much antique character, and the creaky boards reminded me of riding on an old ship, not that I had ever done that, or at least I didn't think I had. Still the sound made it feel like home, like a safe refuge from my exhausting and lonely life. I had tried dating but really the prospects in this town were slim, and even slimmer now that everyone was finding the people they belong with. What shocked me even more then my life not changing at all was that none of this even made me bat an eyelash. It felt normal to me that Snow White and Prince charming had been brought over to this world from a magical realm called the "Enchanted Forest". That my best friend, who I ended up reconnecting with when she arrived in Storybrooke, thanks to the mayor's son, was the product of their true love. None of it was shocking. It as more annoying that nothing changed for me. I had no sudden memories flash forward, and no sudden remembrance of a lost love. Maybe that was because I didn't have a love that I had lost. I was sure I was from that realm being that I felt a connection to this place, but for some reason my story never came to light in the book, and my remembrance of the realm never came either. Maybe that was from my coma years ago, or maybe I was just simply a normal girl from this world who happened to find herself in a fairy-tale town. I suppose only time would reveal my true story, that or perhaps a potion from Mr. Gold, but I'd leave the wheeling and dealing with Rumplestilskin for another day.

For now I just offered smiles to everyone as I made my way to Granny's for some dinner. I placed my order and sat on one of the bar stools waiting for it to be prepared. I had been sitting there no more then 10 minutes before I heard the ding of the bell hanging above the door signal that a new patron had entered. I turned to see a smiling Emma walk in the door. She gave me a smile before she chanted off an order to Ruby, happily touting that Henry was awake and asking if she remembered who she is.

"Sophie, there you are. I was looking for you at the hospital but I guess it's your day off." Emma said as she came to sit on the stool next to me.

"It is a very rare occasion but yes it is my day off." I said with a smile. "That's so great to hear that Henry is awake and that you've broken the town's curse. Way to go Saviour."

"Thanks, I was so scared we'd lost him. So do you remember who you were before the curse." Emma asked

"Sadly no. Maybe I am just a girl of this regular world who ended up here amongst a group of fairy-tale characters." I said with a sarcastic sigh.

"That's so weird though. Henry always said that the people in Storybrooke were always connected to the book somehow." Emma said with a puzzled expression. " Well I guess we did meet what 10 years back while you were in school, and I was in Jail."

"Yea, maybe it was just one of those coincidences. Either way we will figure it out." I said with a soft smile.

"I know you always said that memories before your accident are a bit fuzzy, but we'll figure it all out. I'll help you." Emma said with a smile.

"Thanks Em. Good to know we are still friends even now that you all famous." I said in a mocking tone.

"Hey, I'll always remember the little people that brought me here." She said back in a mock acceptance speech. "Hey I've got to get this food back to Henry, but you should come by the hospital and see him. I am sure he will be thrilled for the visit and the challenge of figuring out why your memories never came back."

"Yeah I'll stop by in a little bit. He did just flat-line from what I heard so I will leave him to his family for a bit." I said just as Granny walked out with my food in hand. I graciously accepted the food and then stood up to head out the door, but before I did I turned back to Emma. "Hey Emma, I'm really glad you finally found your family. I remember when we first met how you talked about always wanted a home. I think you've found a pretty great one in this town."

"Thanks Soph. I'm glad I found them, but I'm also glad I found you again." She said before walking up to me and enveloping me in a warm embrace. "You're the best friend I've ever had Sophie. I would never have turned things around without you."

"I feel the same way Em." I said with a sad sigh. I was truly glad I had found my friend again after all those years, but I still felt empty, lost and alone. "Now go get that grilled cheese and coco over to the kid. Tell Henry I'll swing by with breakfast in the morning before they spring him out."

"Will do!" Emma said with a wave as I walked out the door.

I headed back to my apartment to enjoy some dinner and settled in for a night with a good book. I had my own little collection of storybooks. It seemed my adoptive parents, who sadly were killed in the accident I had when I was 17, had a vast collection and I inherited it when they died. In fact the whole reason I didn't end up like Emma and in jail was basically because I lived with parents who were loaded and upon their death I inherited everything. I really didn't have to work, but I enjoyed helping people and it kept me busy. It gave me a sense of purpose and something to fill my lonely days with. I was 28 years old, the same age as Emma, and I would like to have thought that maybe even back in the enchanted forest, if it did turn out that I was from there of course, that we still would have been friends. Maybe even grown up together, but who knows. Now the life I know was work, food from Granny's and strolls through the park. Maybe I should get a dog? They make for great companions, or so Jimminy always said. Pongo was a great companion for him, but I guess he is always partial to animals since he was a cricket back in the forest. I ate my dinner, watched some TV and then called it a night. I was on shift tomorrow at the hospital and I had to be up early if I wanted to bring Henry breakfast before they sprung him from there. I decided I would make some homemade waffles and bring it all their for the whole gang I assumed would be there. Lord knows both Emma and Regina had been stressed, although now that everyone knew who Regina really was she may not be able to be so out in the open. Those were the thoughts that filled my head as I dozed off to sleep. It had been quite an interesting day off, and I was anxious to see what the next few weeks would be like as these fairy-tale people all re-learn how to live in this normal world without magic.

As I slept that night I had unsettling dreams, dreams of crashing waves, fierce winds blowing on cotton sails, and I could almost feel the rocking of the bow of a great ship. In the dream I also remember a man. A dark haired man, whose face I could not clearly see, but it would seem he was very handsome. His voice held a smooth, sexy accent and tone. The way he said love made my heart flutter and my knees go weak. Something about his demeanor said that he did that to plenty of women, but something felt unique to me, unique to us…wait us? Why did it feel like I knew this dream man, like he held some kind of power over my heart? That would be an internal discussion for another night. I had these dreams often, but they always felt like that, just dreams, but something about tonight's dream felt so real. Like it was almost a memory. I was enjoying being swept off my feet at the high see's by someone everyone kept referring to as Cap'n, all was jovial, all was well. Then suddenly something caused me to awake with a start. A woman appeared and ripped the captains heart out right in front of me. I don't know what happened next, all I could remember was this woman with dark auburn hair, appearing in a cloud of magic smoke and ripping out his heart.

"Well that was interesting." I said as I wiped the beads of sweat off my forehead and turned to look over at my alarm clock. I was awoke 10 minutes before the clock went off, that happens way too often to me. Oh well no point in going back to sleep now. I decided I might as well hope in the shower and throw on my scrubs.

Once I was dressed and ready I headed down to the kitchen and began cooking up some breakfast. I decided I would be a decent person and drop some breakfast off at Regina's house since it was on my way to the hospital anyways. I wasn't close to Regina by any means, but from what I could remember she was a good mayor to this town, and she was still Henry's mother. And despite her being an evil queen Henry still turned out to be a great kid, with a huge heart. Almost losing him had to be incredibly difficult, especially since it was her fault that she almost lost him in the first place. I shook away the shiver that crept across my spine at the thought of a mother nearly killing her son and quickly packed up the food into a small container for Regina and then the rest for the Charming's, Emma and Henry. As I pulled up to the Mayor's mansion I felt a weird sensation in my heart. I had been here many of times and thought nothing of it, but today something felt weird. Today I felt an emotional connection, but I could not understand why. I brushed that sensation off too, chalking it up to emotions running high throughout the town. I cautiously walked towards the front door careful to watch for any booby-traps that may have been laid out to deter angry townspeople from attacking her. I softly knocked on the door and waited for Regina to answer.

"I don't want to see any..body. Sophie, what on earth are you doing here?" Regina asked.

"I figured you could use a home cooked breakfast. I mean after everything you've been through almost losing Henry and all. I just thought I would show you that not everybody is out to get you in this town." I said with a smile.

"Thank you, would you like to come in? I'd rather not stay out front too much, I am sure the entire town is plotting their revenge as we speak." Regina said with a sad smile.

"Sorry I can't stay, I am actually just on my way to the hospital for my shift. I just wanted to drop this off before I headed there." I said with a smile.

"Oh of course. What wait shift? You're stilling going to work? Don't you remember whoever you were over in the enchanted forest?" Regina asked clearly confused.

"Actually no I don't. Maybe I'm not even from there I guess." I said with a smile. "When the curse broke, nothing changed for me. I just stayed the same. I did have an accident years ago that always left me a little fuzzy memory wise so maybe it's just that kicking in."

"Maybe. Well thank-you for the waffles. They smell divine and if you see Henry, can you…can you tell him I love him, and that I am sorry." She said as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Of course. Take care of yourself Regina." I said with a smile.

"You too Sophie, and I hope whatever memories you have hiding in that head of yours surface soon." Regina said with a smile before I walked back to my car and headed into town.

I made my way into the hospital carrying the breakfast spread and offering pleasant smiles to everyone I passed along the way. When I arrived outside of Henry's hospital room I smiled at the beautiful family picture that I saw before me. This was what family was, loving people so completely when you barely even know them. Just having that connection with people, that only a family has, it was something I had longed for, for many years. Even though I had clearly grown up with parents, I still had that feeling of loneliness. I could never explain it, but it was always there. I decided I should probably stop being creepy watching them and should enter the room.

"Good morning, I brought a yay Henry is alive and the curse is broken breakfast for you all." I said with a bright smile. "Good to see you up and about again kid."

"You too Sophie. So tell me do you remember who you were back in the enchanted forest?" Henry asked enthusiastically. He was clearly excited to hear my story.

"Sorry kid, no enchanted forest memories for me." I said with a sad smile. "It's all good. Maybe someday they will come to me, or maybe I am just a random ordinary person that ended up living in a magical town."

"That's not right though. Everyone in this town is in someway connected to the book and the enchanted forest." Henry said confused.

"Henry's right. Emma and I were sent here outside of the curse so our memories wouldn't necessarily be effected, but everyone living in this town or who could get to it are connected to the book and the enchanted forest." August said equally confused.

"Well maybe that can be the next operation you all work on then. Anyways I am off to work. Enjoy the breakfast and again Henry I'm glad to have you back kid." I said with a smile. As I walked away I got the smallest feeling of hope that maybe I was truly connected to this place and these people. If August was right then I had to be connected somehow. The question we would have to answer would be how and I was filled with a new determination to find that answer.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been no more then a few days of the curse being broken and then magic being brought to Storybrooke before more drama seemed to ensue. Mary Margaret and Emma had been sent through Jefferson's hat with the wraith. Leaving the rest of us in Storybrooke trying to frantically find a way to bring them back. Regina, David and I were all taking turns making sure that Henry was always taken care of. I knew that I couldn't do much else in terms of finding a way to bring them back, so the least I could do was look out for my friend's son. Henry was a good kid, and right now his biological grandmother and biological mother were over in the enchanted forest without a portal to get back.

"We have to think of something! You have your magic back why can't you create some sort of portal to bring them back?" David yelled.

"It's not that simple David!" Regina yelled.

"Come on guys let's not all turn on each other now. Henry needs us, and so do Emma and Mary Margaret. We will figure out a way to get them back." I said trying to cool everybody down. "Regina, you want to redeem yourself? You want to earn Henry's love and trust back, then show us. Show us by helping us get Emma and Mary Margaret back."

"Sophie, it is not that simple." Regina said with a sigh. "I want to help, but I have no idea how to get back there and my magic is back but it is on the fritz."

"Okay, so we have to be smart, we have to figure out a plan to keep the chaos of town from completely erupting and then we have to find a way to bring them back." I said softly. "David, I'll help Regina figure out the magic, for now you need to find a way to let the people know that things are going to be okay."

"How do I do that?" David said sadly.

"David, you're the king here, I'm just a nurse. You will figure it out, maybe have Henry help you. He always has had a way of making people believe." I said with a laugh. "Go before they all cross the town line and lose who they are."

"How are you going to help me exactly?" Regina asked, her tone laced with sarcasm.

"I may not have any magic, but I can just be of some kind of assistance." I said with a sigh.

"Fine, let's go." Regina said as she headed off in the direction of the cemetery.

"David, call me if you or Henry need anything." I said with a smile, before heading in the same direction that Regina had stormed off in. "So where do you propose we begin?"

"What do you mean?" Regina asked confused.

"Well is there some kind of spell, a potion or a portal?" I asked.

"If you don't remember who you are or who you were in the enchanted forest how do you seem to know about magic?" Regina asked with an investigative look about her.

"I don't know honestly. I wish I did, but magic seems to be something I vaguely understand." I said with a sad smile. "So can you just let me help, it's the only way I feel the slightest bit useful."

"Fine, I'll drop it for now." Regina said as she turned to continue to a crypt where she then used some magic to unseal it. The door popped open slightly and we proceeded inside before Regina quickly closed the door.

"Worried something bad is going to get out?" I asked curious.

"No, worried the townspeople will figure out where I hide and kill me. I've made a lot of enemies with amongst those people, I'll probably never be able to redeem myself in their eyes." Regina said without looking at me. I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"You will someday." I said before placing my hand upon her shoulder. "I believe in you Regina."

She paused for a moment as my hand touched her shoulder. In that moment I felt a jolt of electricity shoot through me. I couldn't explain it, but it was amazing. She must have felt something similar because she turned around to look at me in wonder.

"What was that?" Regina asked confused.

"I don't know." I said as I pulled my hand off her shoulder and stared at it. I wasn't sure what I expected to happen as I stared at it, but it was definitely not what actually happened. "Whoa." We almost said at the same time as a white ball of light began to come from my hands.

"You have magic?" Regina asked.

"Why do I have magic? I still have no memories of who I am or was? So how the hell do I have magic?" I asked starting to panic.

"Calm down. Magic can feed off your emotions. If you are out of control your magic will be too." Regina said placing her hands over mine. "Just take a few deep breaths and try and relax. We will deal with your sudden magical developments later, right now we need to start reading up on magical portals and spells that allow us to get there and bring them back."

"Okay." I said blankly. "Regina, can we keep this between us for right now?"

"Of course." Regina said with a soft smile.

We began collecting books and ingredients laying them all out on an old wooden table that Regina had down under the crypt. I was beyond weirded out that I had suddenly gained some sort of magical abilities, but I had to push it all aside until we figured out a way to get Emma and Mary Margaret back. I did the best I could with what focus I had left to try and remain as calm as possible. There were a couple moments when I thought about it too much and my hands would glow, but Regina would also pipe in with some encouraging words to relax and calm me. This was insane, would this be how it was for the rest of my life. Trying to control my emotions so my magic didn't suddenly do something I hadn't intended it to do? I wasn't sure I could live like that. But then almost as if Regina could sense what I was thinking she would offer hope. Hope that I could someday control my magic.

We must have spent hours going through books, and still we seemed to find no answers. I was beginning to get quite frazzled so Regina suggested I head back home to get some rest. Not only was I incredibly worried about my friends, but I was also dealing with the unsettling reality that I now had magic. I nodded in agreement and said a brief see you in the morning before rushing out of the crypt and back to my house. I decided a hot soak in the bath and a tub of ben & jerry's was the perfect way to try and numb my feelings about these new powers I now possess. That night I had the same dream as the night before. Dreams about ships and a dashing pirate's heart being ripped out in front of me. This was all getting a little too weird and I could really use my friend back here to whine to. Emma always offered a shoulder to cry on and an ear to talk off when you were going through a hard time. We offered that to each other, and that was the other reality that was hitting me now, my friend was gone and I have no idea how to get her back.

"Em, where the hell are you?" I said to the empty room when I woke the next morning. I ran my hands across my face and sighed once again before finally deciding to climb out of bed and start the day. I figured I would head over to Mary Margaret's loft where David and Henry were staying and see how things worked out with the townspeople yesterday afternoon. It had to have gone better than the searching that Regina and I had been doing. Since we hadn't turned up a single lead on how to get the ladies back to Storybrooke. It looked like on our end it was going to be a wait and see game for now. I threw on a pair of tattered dark wash jeans, a white fitted tank top and a plaid shirt. I decided if I was going to be sifting through more dusty books today then I might as well be comfortable. As I headed for the door I grabbed my black ankle boots and my purse. I had a car, but decided the walk wouldn't kill me. Besides from the look of things it was a nice sunny day so why not enjoy it.

I made my way through the quaint town, stopping to grab some muffins, coffee and coco from Grannies before finally making my way over to Mary Margaret's loft. I gave a quick knock before just heading on in.

"David, Henry! I brought breakfast." I yelled as I turned to close the door. When I turned back around I saw that they were both in the kitchen and David was making what looked like eggs and bacon. "Well look at that the King that can cook. I'll take whatever he's having.

"Morning Sophie, Did you and my…" Henry began but I could see he was uncertain as to whether or not he should still call Regina his mom. "Did you guys find anything yesterday that could help us bring them back?"

"No unfortunately we did not find any leads." I said with a sigh before sitting down on the stool beside Henry. I ran a hand across his back in a comfort measure. "Henry, you do know its okay to still call Regina your mom. She did raise you, and that doesn't change just because a curse was broken."

"I just don't want anybody to be mad at me because I call her mom." Henry said sadly.

"Henry, she is your mother and so is Emma. I promise you that anyone who has a problem with that will have to go through me or your gramps over here okay?" I said with a laugh.

"Sophie is right Henry. Regina and I may have our issues, but I would never expect you to stop calling her your mom. And Emma wouldn't expect it either. You're a lucky kid, some people have no mom's and you have two." David said with a genuine smile.

"Thanks Grandpa, thanks Sophie. That makes me feel better." Henry said with the smile only a child could have. He then happily dug into the breakfast that smelt so delicious. I gave David a small smile as he placed a plate in front of me.

"This looks and smells amazing David. Thank you, so how did the town mob handling go yesterday?" I asked as my smile turned to more of a smirk.

"It was a bit panicked for a while, but I think I was able to convince people that the best thing possible would be to get back to some sense of normal." David said as he smiled proudly. "I do think they would feel better if we had some answers on how we plan to get Snow and Emma back, but for now the calming of a panicked mob will suffice."

"That's good." I said as I put another forkful of the delicious breakfast in my mouth. "I am sure they are in the enchanted forest trying to find a way to get back to us too. So one of us is bound to be successful."

"Mom's the saviour, she always find a way to win." Henry said with a smile that beamed of pride as he spoke of Emma.

"You're right kid she always does doesn't she." I said as I smiled back at him. "So what do you charming gentlemen have on the agenda for today?"

"More searching I suppose." David said as he finally sat down with his own plate.

"Well hopefully we find some answers soon. I know they will be fine David. Emma and Mary Margaret are so strong. They will fight whatever they have to in order to get back to us all." I said as I placed a hand on his. "Say has anyone seen August around since Emma and Mary Margaret went through the portal?"

"No I guess I haven't." David said as he looked at both Henry and I. "Didn't you say something about August turning to wood before Emma broke the curse."

"Oh yeah. He was because Emma wasn't believing his mission was failing. Maybe because Mom broke the curse it stopped turning him into wood." Henry said as it all just hit him.

"Okay, how about you guys finish up your breakfast and I will go and check on August." I said as I put the last mouthful of egg in my mouth. "Call me if you find anything?"

"Of course. Same goes for you." David said as he waved me off.

I left the loft and made my way back to Granny's. I had been up to August's room on a couple of occasions so I figured I would check here first. I got up to the room and the door was ajar. It sense a chill of worry up my spine. I may not know August very well, but I knew that Emma cared for him. She didn't let people in very easily, but August had managed to sneak in past her walls. So if Emma couldn't be here to help August then I had to be. I gave the door a gentle push and it swung open, but instead of an intruder I was greeted with an empty room. Everything he had was gone. It took me a second to realize that he must have moved to his trailer in the woods. It wouldn't be a long journey, but I wagered that there may still be people out there that didn't realize they were not in the enchanted forest.

It only took me about 15 minutes to find the airstream that had been parked out here for the last few months. I was relieved to see some smoke flowing out of the chimney and some items lying around that gave the indication that there was someone living here again.

"August." I yelled as I knocked on the trailer door. "August its Sophie. I am coming in, please don't be naked."

I opened the door to the trailer and nearly fell over as I tripped over a large heavy wooden…man. Oh my god August did turn back to wood. I could see his bright blue eyes blinking at me, but it didn't seem like he could move much else.

"August, What happened?" I said as I did my best to pick him up and lay him on the couch. "I thought this would have stopped when Emma broke the curse."

"Turns out that isn't the case." He said with a hallow laugh. "I'm not entirely wood...yet, but I imagine unless we find Emma soon that I will be."

"We're working on that. Maybe we can find Blue and see if there is anything she can do to turn you back into a man." I said throwing out blind ideas.

"It can't hurt, but there is no way I will make it back to town. My joints are so stiff I am basically a wooden block." August replied.

"Well then I will have to bring Blue to you. Stay put." I said offering a sarcastic laugh. "Right of course you're going to stay here. Okay I will be back as quickly as I can be with the Blue fairy."

"Great." August said blankly. "Hey Sophie, thank you…for coming to look for me I mean."

"August, I know Emma doesn't always make it clear, but she cares about you a lot. Emma is my family, the only person I can remember from when I was younger. If she came back and I had not done anything to help you it would kill her. She can't lose you." I said offering a smile in an attempt to reassure him. "Hey August, in case things don't go as we hope…would you like me to get your father here too?"

"No…when Blue is able to turn me back into a man I will go to him. For now he cannot know that I failed him." August said sadly.

"You didn't fail him August. Emma broke the curse. We all have you to thank for that. It just took more convincing then you thought." I said placing my hand on his wooden one. "I'll be back in a flash."

I let out a worried breath as I closed the door to the trailer. I really hope that Blue has a way to reverse what is happening to August. Something told me the task was easier said than done and that feeling had me really worried that Emma was going to lose another man she loves. Without a second thought at the prospect of August turning entirely to wood I ran back to town to find Blue. She had to have some sort of answers. I ran as fast as I could to the welcome centre where I knew all the nuns, I mean fairies would be. I was winded by the time I ran through the door.

"Blue…I mean Mother Superior…I mean…" I stammered.

"Sophie, Calm down what is it." The fairy said as I did my best to regain my composure and my breath. The moment she told me to relax I remembered my magic and did my best to hide my hands in case they decided to start glowing. "You don't have to hide your hands from me child. I can sense the magic in you already."

"Oh…wait what? How?" I asked confused. "How do you know I have magic? Do you know who I am?"

"I'm sorry I'm afraid I do not know who you are besides the Sophie I know from this land. I do not recall ever meeting you back in the enchanted forest." She said offering a sad smile. "However, I do know that you have great magic inside of you Sophie. You possess so much power, just promise me you will never let it corrupt you."

"Okay, I won't." I said blankly, clearly confused. Then I suddenly remembered why I was here. "Oh right…August! I need your help he's...he's turning back to wood."

"Oh no. Take me to him." She said in shock.

"You'll be able to help him right?" I asked, as we ran back out through the forest to the airstream.

"Honestly, I don't know Sophie." She replied. Her own voice filled with worry and sadness.

We finally arrived at the airstream trailer, and I was suddenly filled with a terrible fear. Before we even opened up the door I felt this feeling that made me believe we were too late. And sure enough the look on the Blue Fairy's face confirmed it. Just so I could be sure I decided to ask.

"We're too late aren't we?" I asked as tears began to pool within my eyes.

"I'm sorry Sophie. He did fulfil his task, but he took too long. Now I fear the only thing that may save him is…"

"True loves kiss?" I whispered without even thinking. "We have to get Emma back here and fast."

"Emma, you mean?" The Blue fairy asked as she looked up at me.

"If we find Emma I'm sure her kiss will bring him back. True loves kiss can break all curses can it not?" I asked.

"It is said that it can, but I have never turned a wooden puppet to a boy before him. So this is new to me too." Blue replied.

"We have to try right?" I asked. All I need was a nod from her before a plan to make him more comfortable came to mind. My phone began to buzz so I rambled off something about getting the dwarves to bring him down to my house before I answered it. "David I…Henry? Wait slow down kid. I'll be right there."

"What is it Sophie? What's happening?" Blue asked frantically.

"David is under a sleeping curse. I have to go. You need to get the dwarves here now. I can't leave August all the way out here. He needs to be close by when Emma gets back." I said before running out of the trailer and over to Mr. Gold's shop.

I ran into the shop out of breath and desperate for answers. I saw Henry sitting with the book beside David's sleeping form. While Gold and Regina were sitting back anxiously watching the pair.

"What the hell happened?" I yelled. Regina was the first to speak.

"Henry was having nightmares, turns out they were not just nightmares. They were a side effect of the sleeping curse and a woman named Aurora is in the enchanted forest with Snow and Emma. We were able to communicate with them, but Henry got burned." Regina said as a mother's fear filled her voice.

"So Prince Charming decided it would be best if he went under a sleeping curse to communicate an important message to help get them home." Mr. Gold added.

"Okay, so why isn't he awake? If Snow White was in the room then wouldn't they have kissed by now? He should be awake?" I questioned.

"We don't know Sophie. Don't you think if we knew we would have told you?" Regina yelled.

"Look don't bite my head off okay. Emma is my friend, and David is her father. When they do get back here I can't have them losing someone they love." I said as tears filled my eyes. "It's the least I can do, protecting the people they love most."

"Look Ms. Mathews we will find a way to get them back and we will find a way to wake David, but for now all we can do is wait." Mr. Gold said blankly.

"Fine. We wait." I said as I pulled up a chair next to Henry. "So what are we reading kid?"

"My grandparents' story." He said with a sad smile.

"Come here kid." I said pulling him in closer to me. I wrapped an arm around his back and Henry laid his head upon my shoulder. "We're going to get them back. All of them."

I wasn't sure who exactly I was trying to convince him or me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter and I hope you all enjoy it! Would love to hear your thoughts and any suggestions you may have for it's direction. I am sort of writing this as I go, so any input would be much appreciated! :)**

 **-E**

 **Chapter 3**

It had only been 24 hours into David's sleeping curse and he wasn't doing well. Regina was helping with preservation spells and other enchantments, but the only thing that would save him would be to get Snow White back here now. Same went for August, the Blue fairy was doing all she could to ensure we at least had a chance to turn him back into a man when Emma returned, but we were all getting low on hope. The panicked dwarves never helped matters. I spent my time going back and forth between Gold's shop and my house sitting bedside two both my friends and doing whatever I could to keep Henry occupied. I could tell he was worried. I mean who wouldn't be worried? His biological mother and grandmother were stuck in the enchanted forest. His grandfather was under a sleeping curse and his other mother was using magic again. It was late in the afternoon when I finally returned to the shop with lunch in tow, but when I arrived something was off.

"Hey I brought…lunch." I said as I entered the shop to see Henry alone sitting beside David. "Henry where are Regina and Gold?"

"They said they had to do something to try and help Mom and Grandma get back." Henry said very matter of factly. This kid was something else. All this weirdness surrounding him and he seemed completely unfazed by it all.

"What kind of something?" I asked as I pulled up a seat next to him. Henry simply offered me a shrug as he clearly had no clue. Seconds later an angry mob came rushing into the shop demanding Henry tell them where his mother was. "Look everybody just calm down okay. What is going on and why are you hounding Henry about it?"

"Sophie they're all gone." Red said in an angry yet sad tone.

"What are all gone exactly?" I asked so beyond confused.

"All of the diamonds from the mine." Grumpy replied. "So where are Gold and Regina?"

"We don't know where they are. I came back and they were gone. They obviously didn't tell Henry anything more than what would convince him to allow them to leave." I said with a sigh. "Henry if you had to pick some place to look for them. Where would it be?"

"I think I might know." Belle spoke up from the back of the mob.

"Belle, where would they go?" I asked confused.

"The well in the woods." She said with a sigh. "It's where Rumple brought magic back to Storybrooke, it's probably where whatever portal Cora is going to open will come through. And they are probably going to try and close it off, so that Cora can't get through."

"But that means my mom and grandma won't be able to get back either!" Henry exclaimed as he stood up from his seat.

"I know kid." I said offering him a comforting hug. "I'm going to let that happen Henry. We're going to stop them and get your Mom and Snow back okay. Do you believe me?"

"I believe you Sophie." Henry said with a smile.

"Then let's go get your mom and grandma back." I said as I led him out the door of Gold's shop. "Belle, I need you to stay here and look after David."

"Of course." Belle said with a smile. "I'll keep him comfortable until his true love arrives."

As we made our way through the forest I could sense the tension amongst the group, but I had to ignore it. I had to focus on keeping calm so my magic didn't make an appearance. Henry must have sensed my own tension because he grabbed hold of my hand. I tried to shake it off, just in case my magic went off I didn't want Henry to get caught in the crossfire.

"It's okay you know." Henry said with a smile.

"What's okay?" I asked confused.

"You're magic, I believe that you can control it Sophie." Henry said as we continued to make our way to the well.

"How did you know I have magic kid?" I asked pulling him aside for a moment.

"Because you're a saviour just like my mom." Henry said with a childlike innocence and true belief in his eyes. "I believe in you Sophie, just like I believe in my mom."

"A Saviour? Kid that's impossible." I said even more confused than when I first realized I have magic. "How can I be a saviour Henry? I'm not a…"

"Product of true love…yeah you are Sophie." Henry said, but before we could get into this any further we saw Regina and Gold up ahead. "Mom don't do this!"

"Regina, listen to Henry. You can't do this. We will find a way to keep your mother out, but this isn't it. We can't trap Emma and Snow over there, it's not right." I said as we got up close, but we were too late the magic had already started it's work in ensuring no portal would get through.

"We have to Henry. If she gets through we'll all be dead." Regina yelled.

"Regina, there has to be another way. You can't do this to Henry!" I yelled over the roar of the spell. She hesitated for a moment and looked between us and the well, before she pointed her hands at the well and did something to stop the spell. We were uncertain that it worked, because nothing seemed to happen once the spell disappeared.

"No…Mom." Henry cried.

"I'm sorry Henry." Regina said aloud as she slumped against a tree, exhausted from trying to undo the spell. "I'm so sorry Henry."

I went to offer Henry a comforting hug. Just as I pulled him close, we heard some motion coming from the well. Seconds later an arm reached out and Emma was pulling herself, and then Mary Margaret out of the well.

"MOM!" Henry yelled before running over and wrapping his arms around Emma. Mary Margaret gave him a quick hug, before asking to see her husband. Red offered to take her to him and I walked over to Emma to welcome her back home.

"Welcome back Em." I said before pulling my friend into a tight embrace.

"Good to be back finally." She replied returning my embrace. "Thank you for looking after Henry, Soph. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"That's what you do for family right?" I said with a wink.

"Yes it is." Emma said as she looked around to see Gold and Regina.

"You did it mom." Henry said to Regina. Acknowledging his appreciation that she was able to stop the magic that would have kept them away.

"Welcome back Ms. Swan." Regina said as she straightened herself out.

"Where's August?" Emma asked looking up at the crowd that was now walking back to the town.

"Oh God August! I almost forgot." I said aloud. "Come on we have to hurry Emma, I'm not sure if the Blue fairy was able to keep him preserved."

"Preserved? What are you talking about?" Emma asked confused. "What happened to August?"

"He turned back to wood Emma." I said sadly, pausing only for a moment.

"What?!" Emma yelled as she picked up her pace. "No! He can't be wood again."

"Come on. If I'm right then you will be able to save him." I said as we continued to run to my house.

By the time we finally made it there we were out of breath, exhausted and extremely worried. The look on Blue's face wasn't very encouraging as we entered my home. She led us upstairs to my bedroom where I told them to put August and make him comfortable. I could sense Emma's magic beginning to boil within her as her sadness over took her.

"Emma, stay calm I can feel your magic building as you get worked up." I said placing a hand on hers. "You know exactly what you have to do Em."

"What do you mean feel my magic?" Emma asked ignoring my last statement.

"Emma that is a conversation for a later time. Right now you need to save August. You need to use true love's kiss." I said turning her back towards August's wooden body.

"True love's what? I can't do that?" Emma said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Emma, it's the only thing that might save him. You have to try." I said tears coming from my own eyes. "Even if you won't admit it to yourself, you love him. We can't lose him Emma. He's my friend, and it will tear you apart if you don't at least try to save him."

She still hesitated for a moment, but cautiously made her way over to the edge of the bed and sat down. She ran her hands across his wooden ones and whispered softly to him. Then she stood and placed a hand on either side of his face and placed her lips on his wooden ones. I felt a rush of magic flow through the room, and it felt like almost a rippled that flowed away from August, but he remained wooden still. Emma pulled away from the kiss and looked over at me pleading. Begging for me to do something to help him, but there was nothing Blue or I could do. True love's kiss was supposed to work. Overcome with grief she nearly collapsed to the ground, but I rushed over and gently lowered her to the ground.

"I'm so sorry Emma. I thought we could save him." I said into her hair as my own tears fell. Moments later Mary Margaret and David came running into the house to find us embracing each other next to the bed. Neither one of us could muster the strength to look up. Emma's love and my friend was still wooden, and was lost to us forever.

"Emma…" We heard a voice whisper that caused us to look up at Mary Margaret and David who were smiling. This confused us both. Why the hell would they be smiling when August was still wood? This caused me to look over at August, who was now a man again and trying to sit up.

"Emma, you did it." I said excitedly. She had really done it. True love's kiss had really broken the spell.

"Emma." August whispered again once he had finally pulled himself up to a sitting position.

"August." She said as she turned to finally look up at him. "You're alive?"

"As alive as I'll get it would seem." August joked.

"That's not funny." Emma said through her tears. They had turned to tears of joy, but joking that he was dead was definitely not something that any of us wanted to laugh at right now. "You were gone. I thought I had lost you."

"I'm right here Emma. You'll never lose me." August said before leaning forward and capturing her lips in a soft romantic kiss.

"August, good to see you again." I said with a smile.

"Thank you Sophie. If you hadn't come look for me. I don't even want to think of what would have happened." August asked.

"I'm just happy that I could get there in time to help." I said offering a bright smile through my own tears.

"Well now that we're back and everyone is awake and alive again. We have a bigger problem to prepare for." Emma said looking over at Mary Margaret.

"Cora." Mary Margaret said and it was enough to send a chill down my spine.

"Who is Cora?" I asked, wondering what I was missing.

"She's Regina's mother, and an even bigger monster then Regina was." Mary Margaret said, as a look of fear filled her face. "We have to figure out what it is she is really up to before she has a chance to let her plan unfold."

"We will." I said with a sigh. "For now enjoy having your family back together. You only had a few moments together before being sent back over to the enchanted forest. Feel free to stay here until August is ready to be moved Emma, all of you are always welcome here."

"That's very gracious of you Sophie." Mary Margaret said with a smile.

"I'm going to go for a walk, it's been one hell of a day." I said before I made my way downstairs and out the door. Before I got very far I could hear Emma yelling my name.

"Sophie Wait!" Emma yelled as she ran out the door to follow me.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I turned to face her.

"Thank you." She said as she once again pulled me into a hug. "Thank you for taking care of Henry, for looking after August and my Dad. Thank you most of all for helping get us back her."

"It was nothing Emma." I began, but she quickly interrupted me.

"No it's everything Sophie. It means everything to me." She said through fresh tears.

"Like I said before…it's what we do for family." I said offering her a warm smile. "Now go in there and be with the man you love and your family. I'll be back later."

I made my way out to the docs, and as I did I could see a ship approaching in the distance. Something about the ship looked familiar to me and I felt as if I was being held in place as it got closer. I decided I would do my best to keep myself hidden as the ship docked. When it finally did a woman with dark auburn hair and a dark haired dashing pirate with a hook emerged from it. I gasped for a moment remembering my strange dreams, but I brushed it off as coincidence because as I stared at the newest arrivals to Storybrooke I couldn't figure out who they were. They spoke to each other of a crocodile and a "her", but never said the names of those they were looking for. Once the both walked off in their directions and had hidden the ship, I walked back out onto the dock and looked out at the ocean. I had always loved the ocean, for as long as I could remember. Any chance I had to be near it would leave me feeling at piece.

"What's a lovely maiden like yourself doing all by her lonesome down at the docks?" A man spoke from behind me.

"Enjoying a bit of fresh air and the view. What's a pirate such as yourself doing here in a quaint little town like Storybrooke?" I asked my voice laced with sarcasm and contempt.

"Right now enjoying the view as well." He replied, and I could hear the smirk in his voice. He thought he could seduce me, well he had another thing coming I thought to myself before turning around.

"Yeah well the view is leaving so have a lovely night pirate and be sure to try Granny's delicious food there." I said as I turned to look at him and walk away. As I moved to walk past him he grabbed my arm with what appeared to be his one good hand. His other looked to be a metal hook. "You will let go of me now, or I'll shove that hook in your eye."

"Now, now love is that any way to speak to a suitor." The man replied as he moved his face close to mine. The tone of his voice and the closeness of him sent a burning all over my body. Like a power over me I could not explain. I relaxed a bit in his grasp, which he seemed all too pleased about. "There, love see I'm not all bad. Captain Hook, milady…and you are?"

"Sophie Mathews…nobody special." I said as I pulled my arm out of his grasp now that he had loosened his grip on it.

"I highly doubt you are nobody special love." He whispered as he took a step toward me again. I stepped back nervously. Something about this man felt the same as when I saw the ship, but I also felt I needed to be cautious around him after what I heard him and that woman talk about. "I can assure you I am not here to cause you harm Sophie."

"Then why are you here? And who was that woman you arrived with?" I asked as I pulled my sweater across my body to protect myself from the cool breeze that was blowing in from the water.

"I'm here for my revenge on a man who took everything from me. And the woman's name is Cora." Captain Hook responded as he looked me straight in the eye. In that moment I wished I had Emma's super power of being able to tell when people were lying.

"Cora, from everything I've heard she's bad news. Here to kill us all. Is that true?" I asked nervously, almost afraid of the answer.

"I don't know about the killing you all, but Cora can be bad news for those who stand in the way of what she wants." Hook said as he leaned against a railing at the dock.

"And what is it exactly that she wants in Storybrooke?" I asked as I moved to stand next to him. Hook leaned his head closer to me before he spoke.

"Her daughter." He whispered, with a grin.

"Regina but…" I said as I turned to look at him in shock, but before I could say anything further he slammed his lips to mine in a forceful kiss. At least that was how the kiss started, because without even realizing it I was wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him back. Once we both finally needed air we pulled apart and I ran my fingers across my lips.

"Well love that is quite the welcome to Storybrooke." Hook said as he ran his fingers across his own lips.

"What do you think you're doing? You can't just go around kissing people! Who do you think you are Hook?" I said as I placed my hands against his chest and pushed him away from me. I was pissed off now. Who the hell did this guy think he was kissing me, and why the hell did I kiss him back!

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you were enjoying that just as much as I was. I do believe you were kissing me back, or did I imagine your arms around my neck?" Hook said in a cocky tone.

"Yeah well better savor that one, because it won't be happening again!" I said before basically running away. I had to get as far away from him as possible, because all I wanted to do was kiss him again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter up! Hope everyone is enjoying the story and thank you so much to everyone who has left a review so far. The feedback is so very much appreciated. This is a shorter chapter, starting to build the meat of Sophie and Hook's story. I really hope everyone will continue to read this story and offer any feedback or suggestions they may have for it's direction.**

Since the drama of Snow and Emma's return to town things had calmed down a bit. In addition, we had the arrival of Cora and Hook to worry about. Unfortunately none of us really knew what they were up to, and that was scary. The unknown was never an ideal situation here in town, as it usually resulted in someone getting hurt. I thought back to the night they pulled up at the docks, and while I did see them talking I did not over hear anything that might be of any assistance in telling us what Cora was up to while she was here. I imagined from what Snow has told me that it has to do with Regina. Snow warned us that however evil we think Regina is, Cora is a thousand times worse. We would probably have a fight on our hands soon, but we still needed to figure out what kind of fight we were preparing for. Emma and I had been creeping around town trying to gain some clues, but had turned up no leads. Currently I was back down at the docks just trying to clear my head a bit before I headed to my shift. I had a night shift at the hospital tonight, and planned to go to lunch Belle at Granny's, but for now I needed a moment to clear my head. My mind was just so cluttered with thoughts of the impending battle that could be looming against Cora, but also with thoughts of Hook. I was kicking myself so hard for even giving him a second thought, but after that kiss he was just about the only thing I had been thinking about constantly. Something in his presence and in his kiss that just awoken something in me. It was almost like it intensified my entire being, including my magic.

It was something that scared me. I had been on my own since I was 17 and nobody in my life had ever consumed my thoughts like he has in just one meeting. It was as if that one meeting left me releasing a breath I didn't even realize I was holding. It left me relieved and consumed all at the same time. It was so frustrating, especially since it appeared we were on opposite teams of the heroes vs. villain's teams. I don't know why I felt any surprise, because any story this world has ever told of Captain Hook paints him as a villain. However, part of me was hoping that he could be redeemed and reformed. This was the internal battle I had been dealing with when that very pirate scared the crap out of me on the docks moments later.

"Well, well we meet again love." He said from behind me.

"Holy hell! Don't do that!" I said as I leapt up and lost my balance, which nearly caused me to fall through a break in the docks. Luckily Hook caught me before I could fall in.

"Easy there love, or I would have to dive in, pull you out and perform mouth-to-mouth." Hook said with a sly smirk.

"Keep dreaming pirate, you won't be getting those lips anywhere near mine again." I replied with a very sarcastic tone.

"Your response to our last kiss says otherwise love." Hook added. "Now again what is a beautiful lass like yourself doing out on the docks by yourself?"

"Clearing my head if you must know." I replied annoyed. "Since you and Cora have mostly been laying low thus far, nobody knows what you both are up to, and that scares the town a bit."

"Well I can assure you my motives have nothing to do with this quaint little town. My motives are much more specific and isolated to just one person…the crocodile." Hook said in a matter of fact way.

"Who is the crocodile?" I asked confused. I had picked up on many references to the old world, but this one went right over my head.

"Rumplestilskin of course." He replied.

"What on earth do you have going with Mr. Gold?" I replied.

"He took the woman I loved from me. Ripped her heart out and crushed it right before my eyes, all because she loved me and not him." Hook said angrily. "Also took my hand as a souvenir. So I need to make him pay for it all!"

"Look, in a world without magic this plot for vengeance may have been possible, but this world has magic now." I said softly, trying to offer genuine comfort and advice. "Look I am sorry you lost someone you loved, I can only imagine what that feels like, but in this world you don't stand a chance against Gold."

"You're telling me that if the man you loved was ripped from you that you wouldn't want revenge?" Hook asked as he took a step closer to me.

"I am sure for a moment I would, but I would imagine any man I love will want me to be happy and live, not be consumed by vengeance and darkness." I said with a soft smile. "When I find a man to love, and who will love me I want that love to be the light in our lives. Darkness doesn't bring anything but pain for all involved."

"Who are you Sophie? I mean back in our land? From my brief encounter with Miss Swan's boy I have learned that everyone in this land was brought by some curse." Hook asked with a boy like curiosity. It seemed he had some semblance of genuine interest in the person I was back there.

"I don't know who I was Hook." I said sadly.

"Killian." He replied.

"What?" I asked confused.

"My name is Killian. Killian Jones." He said looking almost shy and uncomfortable at revealing his name to me.

"Well Killian, like I said I don't remember who I was. Nothing came back to me like it did for everyone else." I said, this time looking in his eyes as I did. In them I recognized the look on his face, because it was one I had seen often when I looked in the mirror. It was a look of being lost.

"Than how do you know you are from the enchanted forest to begin with?" Hook asked confused.

"This." I said as I held my hand in front of him and created a ball of white light that disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Well that would definitely give the indication that you are from our land." He said with a smile.

"What are you doing down here?" I asked realizing the conversation was getting far to personal and almost emotional for my liking.

"Well perhaps I came to clear my head as well. Perhaps because my ship is docked secretly here, or perhaps I was hoping to run into a beautiful dark haired lass again." He said trying to communicate something with his eyes. I suddenly had a thought; perhaps I could use this affection he seemed to have for me to our advantage. I could gain his trust and maybe he would let slip with Cora was up to. Before I could really let myself agree to this little plan I felt his lips on mine and in that moment it felt like euphoria once again, so I decided to roll with it. I melted into the kiss, and left all thoughts of how this would appear to everyone else at the dock.

"While that was not the reaction I had expected it is certainly a welcome one." Hook added. I didn't give a definitive response, my mind was too hazy to form coherent thoughts, so instead I just grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled his lips back to mine. It was seconds later that I moved my hands from his collar to the back of his neck, pulling him deeper and deeper into the kiss. When we finally pulled away it was only due to lack of oxygen. As we parted I opened my eyes and saw him staring at me, both of us breathless and I made a decision right then and there to take a risk. A huge risk, and let myself feel something besides loneliness, if even just for one night.

"Captain…take me to your ship." I whispered in his ears before jumping up into his arms and resuming our kiss.

"As the lady commands." He said with a smirk against my lips. When the words of agreement left his mouth I felt the heat between my legs beginning to build and in that moment I had no idea what to expect next. I was far from a virgin, but it had been a hell of a long time since I have had a man, and this man felt like someone who could really hurt me if I let him.


	5. Chapter 5

**I've been on a bit of a writing spree with this story lately. So here is another quick chapter for you all! Hope you enjoy and keep the reviews coming!**

Hook carried me to his ship with my legs wrapped around his waist, and his lips almost never leaving mine. It wasn't the most graceful trek back since we both almost toppled over several times, but we managed. Once we got into his cabin he dropped us onto the bed, careful to hold the weight of his body up so that he wouldn't crush me underneath him. When we once again came up from air he took the opportunity to lean back and take in the sight before him. I felt his eyes go over every inch of me, all breathless, lips swollen from his kiss and eyes filled with desire. He removed his thick leather coat and then resumed kissing me. As he did I felt his hands all over my body, taking it all in and sneaking his fingers underneath my dress. When he had managed to get it high enough I felt him almost growl as he ran his fingers across my lace panties and felt the dampness he had created. He pulled away again and tore my panties off me. I was grateful that I had an extra pair in my locker at the hospital. The hospital shit…I had a shift tonight and dinner with Belle in an hour, this was going to have to be faster then either one of us wanted it to be. I decided to get right to the point and leaned forward to undo the buckle on his pants. I had to try and surpress the groan that came out the moment I felt the bulge in his pants and his lips on my neck.

"Patience love, there is plenty of time." Hook smirked into my neck.

"Next time there will be Hook, but…" I began but he interrupted me.

"Killian, to you I'm Killian love." He said before kissing me softly.

"Killian" I said in a soft whispered, thrown by what calling him by his actual name did to me. "As much as I would love to take all the time in the world with you, I have a shift to get to at the hospital. Please I need you now."

"As you wish love." He replied capturing my lips with more heat and passion. I managed to finally unbuckle his pants and freed him from them. My hands had been shaking, although I wasn't sure if it was from nerves or excitement. I had let this desire consume me and all I wanted to focus on was Killian and I. I carefully wrapped my hand around his cock and stroked him firmly for a few minutes before he took control. Moving him from my hand and then slamming into me causing me to cry out in pleasure. He placed himself over me as he thrust deeper and deeper, each one driving me quickly closer and closer to ecstasy. It had been far too long since I had felt a man inside me, but this was on another level. The way Killian was making every hair on my body stand on edge and my toes curl with every sensation he was giving me. I couldn't explain it, and for now I didn't want to. So I just revelled in it all. My hands made their way to Killian's back as he quickened his pace.

"Please…don't stop…don't…stop" I said in broken whispers. I could sense he was getting close, and I was too. I ran my nails across his back before grabbing his face in my hands pulling him in for another passionate kiss. With one more thrust I came undone, arching my back causing me to pull away from the kiss. He leaned his face into my breasts as he found his own release. I felt him spill everything he had into me and silently kicked myself for not telling him to pull out, but the after glow and bliss took over moments later as we collapsed onto the bed together.

"Well, again that is quite the welcome into to town love." He said before kissing my nose and falling onto this back on the bed. He pulled me to him for a moment, inhaling the smell of my hair and running circles across my hips. "What made you change your mind love?"

"I don't know…honestly, I'm tired of being alone. That's all I've felt since I woke up from my accident when I was 17. Just loneliness even when I am surrounded by the people I care about." I said with a sigh as I pulled myself from the bed and straightened out my dress and tied my messy hair up in a bun. "When you kissed me on the docks the other night…I felt…I felt something and I can't explain it."

"I felt it to love." He said as he stood up to buckle his pants. He then took my face in his hands and we stood there for a moment looking into each other's eyes. "I meant what I said love, I have no intentions of hurting you."

"I believe you." I said leaning up to kiss him softly. "But that doesn't mean not we're both on opposite sides of whatever is to come. Whatever Cora is up to…it's not good."

"So what does that mean for us?" Killian asked as he moved his hands from my face to my now clothed butt.

"I don't know Killian, but whatever it is nobody can know about it for now." I said sadly. I had finally felt something. Something amazing and fulfilling, but I couldn't allow myself to give in to it entirely. My friends they would never understand, and now that I have magic they would need me. Emma and I were, according to Henry, saviours and we'd have to work together to protect the people we cared about. I only hoped that Killian, wouldn't stand by Cora in the end.

"I have to go. I'm supposed to be meeting a friend for dinner before work." I said as I grabbed my purse and headed for the cabin door.

"Wait…when can I see you again." Killian asked as he caught my arm before I could leave.

"Soon." I said before kissing him passionately enough to show him I didn't want to go, but chaste enough that we didn't end up rolling in the sheets again.

I made my way out of the ship, but as I did I could feel someone's eyes on me. I tried to shake the feeling, but as I made my way to the exit of the marina my feeling was confirmed.

"Ms. Mathews whatever are you doing down here?" Mr. Gold asked with an erie smirk.

"Just catching a bit of fresh sea air before I head to dinner with Belle actually." I said with a soft smile, hoping he didn't know the reason I was actually down here.

"Well I sure hope the Captain didn't give you any trouble…did you know he kidnapped my wife and took her away from her family, my young son to be exact?" He asked me.

"The way I hear it, you killed the woman he loved…who I am guessing was your wife. Sounds to be she got wise and cut her losses." I said sarcastically. He didn't answer at first, but I knew that wouldn't last long.

"Look Sophie…I'd be careful how you go about this…you'll only end up collateral damage in the end." He replied. "Even your magic won't protect you from me."

"What…how?" I asked shocked that he knew I had magic.

"I know a lot more about you then you think Sophie." He said before making his way over to Killian's ship. The way he said that made me believe him and terrified me all at the same time. Gold was up to something too, and I was certain it had to do with Killian. I tried my best to calm myself down as I made my way to Granny's for dinner. I couldn't in that moment understand what good Belle could possibly see in that man, because from everything I have seen there wasn't an ounce of it left in him.


End file.
